1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a novel display frame for bumper stickers or message-bearing material which is carried on a frame for direct mounting to a supporting structure such as an automobile bumper or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to produce messages on adhesive backed material which is then affixed to a supporting structure such as the bumper of an automobile. Although this is a suitable means for mounting such a message, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that should the message material be removed from the supporting structure, generally physical damage to the structure as well as to its cosmetic content result. The original adhesive has a tendency to pull or destroy the surface to which it is affixed when the message material is removed.
In particular, with the painted rubber components of which late model automobile bumpers are composed, a bumper sticker can remove portions of the paint and cause cosmetic damage to the surface when it is removed after having been mounted on the surface for an extended period of time. Additionally, the message is destroyed when it is removed preventing any further use.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for displaying a message or graphic subject matter in the form of a bumper sticker on a motor vehicle which will not cause damage to the mounting surface when it is removed.